Good-Night Kiss
by WhiteCeramicRose
Summary: Automail engineers couldn't afford to be prudes. - Rated M for sexual situation. EdWin. Post-manga. OneShot.


**Good-Night Kiss**

Summery: Automail engineers couldn't afford to be prudes. - Rated M for sexual situation. EdWin. Post-manga. OneShot.

WC: 859

...

* * *

...

Winry was used to Edward stripping in front of her for maintenance. After all, automail engineers couldn't afford to be prudes. When he would come into the workshop, he would just take off and toss the garments to the floor. Like how a guy who was hot from working out in the sun took his shirt off, not caring if someone was paying attention or not.

But there was a difference in the way Ed had taken his clothes off the first time that he had made love to her after coming home from the West.

In the darkening bedroom, completely aware of whose gaze he was entertaining, his movements had been precise and smooth as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and steadily made his muscles flex as the cloth came off.

The rustle of discarded fabric in the dark could make the mind's erotic side palpate.

Breathy kisses. Slow pauses. Whimpers as skin touched skin and fingertips stroked places only meant for lovers.

His presence was the only thing that occupied everything within her. She could scarcely breathe as he kissed her neckline and his fingers dug into her hips.

In the quickly fading light of the room, they touched and kissed and breathed until they toppled over onto her bed. It creaked underneath them, but it only enhanced the already dominate sounds of lips and sighs.

She wanted to ask if he had practice, or if he was just a natural. Was she really so easy to read? Or did he did know her so well?

She had attempted practice, once, underneath an oak tree with a neighborhood boy that didn't live around here anymore. There had been nothing wrong with it, but there had been nothing right with it, either.

Probably just because it wasn't Ed.

She had to admit the truth though, to say that even if Edward did everything wrong, it would still be right to her.

Hooking her hands in the edging of his pants, she wanted to see if she could undo his belt as adeptly as he always did. But she fumbled with the piece of leather, not because it was a hard task but because her hands were trembling and sweaty. She ended up becoming too shy to finish the job. He laughed at her, with his wide smile and gleaming eyes, which made her nervousness melt away.

He undid his belt - which she didn't mind watching – and then slowly tugged his pants off. Legs she had touched and seen bare hundreds of times seemed different now. She could see the curves of the muscles and the strength hidden within them. She shouldn't have, but she glanced at his automail leg with a mechanical eye. She had wanted to do a check-up on it earlier, but everything happened so fast after he got home. Immediately she chided herself for thinking about such a thing as of right now with that leg wedged between her own.

His mouth sought hers in the dark. He tasted sweet, but for no real reason. Her fingers vibrated against the skin along his back. Up his spine and over his shoulders, across his collarbones. She could feel the scars from where the old automail arm used to be connected to. Ed's lean body had scars everywhere for the fingers to explore.

Her dress fell to the floor along with his abandoned clothing. His rough, callous hands grabbed at her thighs, hoisting them up to wrap around his hips. She held on tightly as he kneaded and kissed his way down her stomach. His long, loose hair tickled whatever it skimmed against.

Either clenching the sheets or at his hair, her hands kept flexing, always looking for something to grab at. Her mouth was open as she tried to bring air to her heaving chest, her breasts quivering with each motion.

He reached back up to kiss her, their senses intermingling.

"I missed you," she finally said, as soft as the moonlight, when their lips parted for air.

"Yeah," he said, bangs swept into his eyes, "I missed you, too."

They had to disentangle themselves slightly for both of them to get his boxers off, the last article of clothing to fall to the floorboards.

He positioned himself over her, pushing himself in with a solid sweep, making her gasp. She rolled her hips along with his thrusts, keeping pace as she kissed his shoulder, followed quickly by a bite as he aimed a little higher, a little faster... She clenched around him, earning a husky moan into her ear.

She trembled, almost violently, as she came, taking him with her. Her hands fell from his shoulders. Sweat had beaded on her brow and glistened across her chest. Ed was taking in raking pants as he buried his face into her hair.

He brought his mouth back to hers, kissing her hard. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders and urged him even closer. It was completely the opposite of the soft, tentative kiss they had given each other in the hallway when all they had meant to say was 'good night'.


End file.
